


The Halliwells & the Veras meet

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: Macy and Harry, in fleeing the Elders, step into a portal that takes them to Magic School, in Paige and her sisters universe.2 sets of Charmed Ones, 6 sisters, 2 whitelighters , all the witchy stuff our fandoms need





	The Halliwells & the Veras meet

imagine the Halliwells and the Veras 

 

P3 is still open Piper runs it with help Wyatt is starting college yes him and Maggie hot

Phoebe still a love advice columnist and romance writer prob has a website now tho been on tv her and coop still hot

Paige teacher in magic school all her kids 

 

harry has to flee to magic school to hide from the elders go thro dimensions ( hes in his 37 y/o body)

And macy comes so then her sisters

Macy is the first to meet them all shes like "im a charmed one"

And paige is like "no im a charmed one"

 

They all meet and like "huh you guys are the charmed ones of your world"

Maggie and wyatt flirt 

Maggie and phoebe bond over loving a demon and empathy

Omg mel is like

"phoebe you look so much like Alyssa milano" and shes like who? and they explain how amazing she is

"Huh, me in another world" phoebe about alyssa

 

Macy watches piper bake

 When the halliwells are like "what you cant be a demon" to macy

Maggie mel and harry defend her right away

 

They have to explain why theyre hiding harry

 

They love magic school and get to see so many witches like them

Harry gets to see good white lighters

 

Phoebe would be like 45 Piper like 48 Paige like 46 maybe??

While Maggies 18 Mels 25 and Macys 29

"Omg youre 25" phoebe says holding mels hands

"Uh yea"

"Im 45! Look at her face do you remember when we were that young??"

I feel like paige would be like " nice, a lesbian i knew we werent all straight"

 

Maggie would meet that demom from buffy and be like wow you sound a lot like lucy

 

They walk out of magic school into california and theyre all like what is this?? the sun 

 

Shared mom death and absent dad trauma

 

Leo on trial for loving piper

Harry on trial for letting charity run a muck

 

Harry and macy sitting in the halliwell living room talking abt how weird it is

Maggie being like we have a solarium too!!

 

The veras orbing into the halliwell attic and vice versa 

 

The halliwells being like hes british???

Wyatt and maggie could bond over their moms death but then piper came back

 

Macy and harry and Mel scolding chris for being sassy

 


End file.
